1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chaffing dishes, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chaffing dish support structure that, when not being utilized, may be stacked to a compact size for storage thereof and in use is expandable for accommodation of a variety of chaffing dish sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chaffing dishes and associated stands including heating elements is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of expansive structure and size and as such when not utilized have been ill-configured for storage of same. Furthermore, chaffing dish structures and particularly stands therefore, have been of preselected size and configuration to accommodate unique and individual chaffing dishes for heating and warming purposes. In this connection, there are several examples of prior art chaffing dishes and stands wherein U.S. Pat. No. Des. 38,466 to Gutermann, Des. 146,832 to O'Connell, and Des. 168,905 to O'Connell, and Des. 213,899 to Rickmeier, and Des. 215,410 to Purciani, and Des. 262,595 to Martenson are all examples of prior art chaffing dishes including the limitations of the prior art.
The problems associated furthermore with prior art chaffing dishes and stands therefore have been that the preselected unitary size of prior art chaffing dishes have not enabled their accommodation of over-size chaffing dishes wherein in an attempt to balance an over-size dish on a prior art stand, tippage and accidental spillage flowing therefrom has always presented an ever present danger particularly when the common practice in chaffing dish usage is in social gatherings where inadvertent maneuvering of individuals would present the problem tipping over a chaffing dish of prior art organization. Also, when over-sized chaffing dishes are positioned on an undersized stand, as occurs in the prior art, accessory heating units positioned under the expanded chaffing dish surface to provide adequate heat are positionable in an exposed and unprotected orientation relative to the chaffing dish creating potential fire problems.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved chaffing dish structure and particularly a chaffing dish support stand which addresses both the problem of versatility storage and expandability in accommodating various sizes of chaffing dishes and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. PG,5